SUPERMAN
by blackroses97
Summary: "Why do you always have to leave?" I asked which caused my dad's smile to disappear.  "Cause I save people's lives whenever I go to work," he answered.  "You're superman!" I gasped at my revelation.


**Hey guys! I would of uploaded this sooner but my computer is being stupid. :( I hope you like it!**

**Sh...don't tell anyone but...I secretly own Big Time Rush. True. It's such a big secret that the guys don't even know it. :)**

* * *

I ran down the stairs, my little seven year old feet almost tripping on the steps in progress. I walked into the living room and saw my dad watching TV and on the phone.

I smiled proudly to myself because I woke up before my dad went to work.

"Dad!" I screamed which earned me an angry look from my father. "Sorry," I whispered.

When he hung up, he started walking towards the door.

"Daaad, no!" I whined knowing already where he was going.

"Sorry kiddo, duty calls," he said and ruffled my long brown hair.

He kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"Why do you always have to leave?" I asked which caused my dad's smile to disappear.

"Cause I save people's lives whenever I go to work," he answered.

"You're superman?" I gasped at my revelation.

He just smiled and walked outside. I followed him and saw his car drive away.

* * *

As I was driving to work I realized something.

**I forgot to say I love you.**

I sighed and got out of my car.

* * *

**_Tall dark and super man  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me _**

**_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
Hang on every word you say  
And you smile and say how are you?  
And I say just fine.  
I always forget to tell you I love you.  
I'll love you forever _**

**_I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
To save the world  
I'll be around  
I watched superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down _**

I was sitting at the dinner table with mom. We were having spaghetti, Dad's favorite. But nobody was eating.

I checked the time on my phone that Dad gave me on my thirteenth birthday. He felt guilty for missing my birthday so he gave me a phone.

"Told you he's not coming; he never comes," Mom said the last part in a whisper.

"He's coming!" I shouted obviously frustrated at my mother who gave up so easily.

"It's been 45 minutes, Lilly! He's not coming no matter how much you say he will! He loves his job more then he loves us"

I stood up, glaring at my mother; I walked away to my room.

I opened the balcony door and stepped through it, closing the door behind me.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I opened them and looked at the night sky which was dotted with stars. I saw something fly across the moon.

I leaned against the railing and looked at small little town I grew up in.

**_Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational__  
__But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah__  
__Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,__  
__He's not all bad like his reputation__  
__And I can't hear one single word they say.__  
__And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK__  
__I always forget to tell you I love you__  
__I loved you from the very first day_**

**_I watched Superman fly away__  
__You got a busy day today__  
__Go save the world, I'll be around__  
__I watched Superman fly away__  
__Come back, I'll be with you someday__  
__I'll be right here on the ground__  
__When you come back down_**_  
_

I walked downstairs in a purple dress that my mom got me for my birthday. Everybody in the room had a different reaction to my dress; especially my best friend. His jaw dropped once he saw me and I could tell he _really_ liked the dress.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful," my mom said hugging me.

"You really think so?" I asked looking down at my dress, smiling.

"Yes," my mom answered. _  
_I looked around the room and saw streamers, a _Happy Birthday_ banner, flowers, _Happy Birthday_ cards, presents, and cake. All of my family and friends are here, except for one person.

_Who is it? _I pondered in my head until I realized who exactly is missing from this little happy moment; Dad.

"Where is he?" I asked as tears threaten to fall.

_No, no I'm not going to cry. Not now._

"Where is he?" I asked louder. It was quiet; dead quiet. As if nobody wanted to answer my question.

"He's at work," my mom answered.

"I can't believe it! He's supposed to be here!"

And with that said I ran out the door, past the car my uncle gave me, to God knows where. The sun was shining and I could hear kids laughing, totally the opposite of my mood.

I ended at the park sitting on one of the benches looking at the pond filled with ducks. I looked around at all the kids there with their families and I was jealous; especially the ones with their dads.

I finally let the tears fall. A warm breeze blew my hair away from my face, which was probably all puffy from crying.

"Dad wherever you are just know that I love you," I whispered.

Then all of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a guy smiling at me.

"I always knew you would grow up to be beautiful," the stranger said and was gone in a flash.

"Who was that?" I whispered. But somehow somewhere deep inside me I knew who it was.

**_And I watch you fly around the world__  
__And I hope you don't save some other girl__  
__Don't forget, don't forget about me__  
__I'm far away but I never let you go__  
__I'm love struck and looking out the window__  
__Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be__  
__Right here wishing the flowers were from you__  
__Wishing the card was from you__  
__Wishing the call was from you__  
__'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_**

**_I watched Superman fly away__  
__You got a busy day today__  
__Go save the world, I'll be around__  
__For ever and ever__  
__I watched Superman fly away__  
__I swear I'll be with you someday__  
__I'll be right here on the ground__  
__When you come back down_**

******_Come back down_**

**_

* * *

_So which fellow band mate did you imagine?**

**Review please.**


End file.
